


Stuck With A Family

by FandorkOfEverything



Series: Family Matters [1]
Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Autism, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Parent Death, Past Character Death, Seven Kids, Sibling Rivalry, Sisters, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, siblings acting like parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Ethan and Georgie Diaz and left in charge of their younger siblings after their parents sudden deaths. With Rachel off at college, Ethan and Georgie have to act like parents and not siblings. Luckily, Harley's there to help them out when she can. But, how much can Ethan and Georgie really take looking after five younger siblings, one of whom is autistic? R&R
Relationships: ethan diaz/oc
Series: Family Matters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575652
Kudos: 7





	Stuck With A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Morgan Diaz is portrayed by a young Alisha Newton 
> 
> Kieran Summers is portrayed by Ansel Elgort
> 
> This is kind of a trial run for an AU I have, and yes, it is going somewhere, and I have certain ideas for it. Certain things like mental illnesses, death, autism and maybe the subject of suicide will be touched upon.

**//Ethan’s P.O.V//**

_“Hi, the name’s Ethan. I know it’s normally Harley who does this ‘talk to the audience’ thing, but I want you guys to see the Diaz’ household from another point of view.”_

“Ethan! Tell Daphne to give me back my doll!” I sighed and rolled my eyes at the familiar voice.

“No! She’s mine now!” My youngest sister’s voice joined from the hallway.

“Gloria belongs to me! how would you like it if I took Deathnee?!”

“Leave Deathnee out of this!”

“ETHAN!” That was both of them this time.

_“Those my younger sisters, Daphne and Morgan. Morgan’s not my BFTF, but she’s still up there. Now Harley’s my number one gal. But when she’s being unreasonable, like she often is, I need to rely on Morgan. Speaking of, I should probably go break up a war.”_

“Woah, woah, woah! Enough!” I attempted to grab Gloria from the two, but they were both pretty tough, despite being 9 and 12. “That’s enough! Give me the doll! Now.”

  
“No way! Georgie isn’t home! You can’t boss us around!” Daphne argued back.

“And while Georgie’s at work and Rachel still off at college, I’m in charge!”

_“Ever since Mom and Dad died in a car accident on a family trip two years ago, Georgie has been in charge of us with Rachel in college. She offered to come home from Paris and help out, but we disagreed. This is her dream college! No way we were going to let her quit when Georgie is perfectly capable of taking care of us. Plus, Rachel comes home every break anyways, so it’s not a big deal.”_

“Ow! Daphne! Let. Go!” I managed to remove her teeth from my arm and put her in her place house. “Stay!” She bared her teeth like a vicious dog, but I shook my head and went to deal with Morgan.

_“By the way, remind me to get a tetanus shot later.”_

“Okay, what was all that about?”

“She was trying to make Gloria look like Deathnee!”

“You’re too old for dolls anyways!”

“Oh, IT’S ON!” Morgan ran at Daphne and attacked her.

“Woah, woah, woah! Everybody calm down!” I had managed to pick Morgan up, her screaming because she doesn’t like it when people pick her up and setting her in her room. “Stay. Here.” I warned her, and she huffed, crossing her arms. I closed the door and went over to Daphne.

“And as for you,” I started, but the youngest of the family interrupted me.

“You can’t ground me or put me on lockdown! Georgie isn’t here!” Daphne argued and I gave a smile and a fake ‘you won’ attitude.

“You’re right.” I faked a frown.

“I am?” Daphne asked, slightly impressed.

“Yeah! I mean, with Georgie gone, I have no control. After all, I am just the ‘babysitter’”

“That you are.”  
  


“Yeah….. I guess I’ll have to tell Georgie that because I’m not laying down the law, that we can’t go to the aquarium next weekend.” Daphne gasped at that.

“The aquarium?! But, we haven’t gone there since Mom took us that one time!”

“I know. It was going to be a surprise. But, since I can’t tell you what to do, I guess we can’t go.”

_“That’s what I call ‘fool a younger sibling technique.’ If Georgie, Harley and I can’t get the younger ones to do what they’re supposed to do, then I call in one of the techniques to get them excited about something. In this case, it’s the aquarium.”_

“Okay, fine!” She huffed and crossed her arms. “I’ll give Gloria back.” She mumbled and I smiled, handing her the doll that I had confiscated.

  
“Good. Then go to your room until Georgie gets back.” I told her as she was walking away. “And tell Morgan to stay where she is!”

“So,” My BFTF surprised me with a hug from behind. “Youngest sisters all out war?” 

I sighed and slid down the wall. “You have no idea.” Harley slid beside me and put a hand on my knee.

“Hey, you’re great with them! More than I ever was.” I eyed her with a ‘really’ look. “Hey, it’s the truth! I’m gotten better than Lewie and Beast than I ever did with Morgan and Daphne!.... Well, Daphne. Morgan, well….. You, Rachel and Georgie have always been better with her. Probably because you understand her better.”

“That’s because we grew up with trying to help her. Plus, you were always into your inventions. Even back then.” I smirked at the thought and she bumped her shoulder with mine.

“Morgan’s autism is what makes Morgan….. Well, Morgan. And you know she wouldn’t have it any other way.” I shrugged, but she was right. Morgan likes being autistic. She doesn’t want any part of her to change, and neither would anyone else in the family.

We suddenly both looked up, when a large explosion was heard from downstairs. We looked at each other, both wide-eyed and ran to the kitchen.

“Wha-?!” Harley’s voice broke at the sight of the microwave, which was completely blown up, and the continents of the microwave was all over the kitchen. “What happened?!”

“Let’s see. Daphne’s in her playhouse. Georgie’s at work. And Morgan’s in her room…. Who do you think it was?”  
  


“Lewie!”  
  


“Beast!”

“It wasn’t me! it was him!” The twins exclaimed, pointing at each other at the same time.

“My gut says that it was both of you.” Harley gave them a glare and her classic hand on hip routine.

“Pfft, it was probably Daphne!” Lewie argued and I smiled.

“In her place house.” I told him.

“Then, it was probably Morgan!” Beast put in.

“In her room.” Harley backed me up.

“Then its definitely Georgie!” They said in usion.

“She’s at work.” Harley and I said in usion.

“Dang it!” They said in usion, yet again.

“Room. Now. Lockdown until further notice.” I ordered them, pointing towards their room.

“But we-!”

“Go!” The twins grumbled, but they went upstairs anyways.

I sighed, rubbed my temples, and got a jug of Apple juice out of the fridge and started drinking out of it.

“Alright!” Harley grabbed the jug out of my hands. “You need a break!”

“I’m watching five kids! There is no breaks!” I exclaimed, grabbing back the juice.

  
“Yes! And our parents had to watch eight! But they still made time to take a breather.” I sighed, leaning on the counter and running my fingers through my hair. “You and Georgie are both still under 18. But you’re doing an amazing job. You know how to knock sense into the girls, I know how to knock sense into the boys. And Georgie knows how to knock sense into the both of us.”

  
“Because she has to become the adult while Rachel’s in college. She doesn’t have time to be a kid anymore.” I expressed and she sighed.

“She doesn’t have time for anything except school, work, and taking care of us kids. You and I, not so much. But the other four still need someone to look out for them. correction, they need someone to make sure that they don’t die.”

_“I mean, she has a point. My BFTF knows when to get my attention when it comes to the littles. And Georgie’s not really a sister to us anymore, she’s more like a mom. Rachel too, but she’s away more often. She graduates next year, so maybe Georgie will have more free time and she can relax more.”_

“Ethan. You and Georgie have too much stress put on your shoulders. You know that I can watch the littles and you two can go out and be teenagers! Do you remember what that’s like?” She asked and I sighed. Okay, she had me there. I’ve been too focused on the kids that I haven’t had time to do anything for myself, Georgie neither.

“This weekend. Go out! You do you! Georgie too! I’ll watch Lewie, Beast, Morgan and Daphne!”

I gave her a look.

“Are you sure?”

“E. I’ve babysat the littles before. I can handle for them for one day. C’mon! Don’t you wanna hang out with Kieran outside of school?”

_“Kieran’s my best guy friend, and the only one who understands the ‘big family’ thing. He’s the eldest of five, so he knows what’s it’s like. He’s the only one I can relate to one-on-one. And let me tell you, I need some guy time!”_

“You know I want to, Harls. But I can’t! I have responsibilities now! You know Morgan will only listen to me all the time.” Harley sighed and crossed her arms.

“Alright. You leave me no choice.” She slammed her hand on the counter.

“What?!” I exclaimed, shocked. “Are you serious?!”

“Yep! Three weeks, two days, eight hours! You know what I did to help you out.”

_“Great! A Diaz Card! As if my sister couldn’t get more annoying! Then again, if Georgie and I could get a break for one day……. It would do wonders for my mental health and her attitude….. Harley might be onto something.”_

“Alright. You got me out of detention. I’ll do this for you.”  
  


“Awesome! Text Kieran and tell him you can hang out!” She shoved my phone in my hand.

“I’ll call him later. Georgie will be home any minute and I need to fill her in.” Harley shook her head, but smiled.

We heard the door open, and we turned around to see Georgie.

“Hey! I’m back from, wow!” Georgie looked at the state of the kitchen.

“Okay, first off, the twins did this. Second of all, they’ll clean up all of this—” I put my hand over Harley’s mouth.

“Thanks, but Georgie and I have a system.” I walked up to Georgie and sighed. “Daphne took Gloria from Morgan, causing her to have a meltdown. I retrieved said doll from the two, and Daphne bit me. I carried Morgan to her room, her screaming of course, and got Daphne to return the doll with a little guilt trip. Then, the twins did something to the microwave, and everything blew up everywhere. I sent them to their room, and we haven’t heard anything from them since.” Georgie nodded and gave a small smile.

“So, a normal day in the Diaz household?” She asked and I nodded.

  
“Yep.”

Harley slammed her hand down and Georgie groaned.

“What now?!”  
  


“You. Ethan. Whole day out to yourselves and I watch the littles. No negotiations.” Georgie crossed her arms and sighed.

  
“Let’s face it, I have like five Diaz cards from you, better let one go anyways.” Georgie mumbled and Harley squealed.

“I’ll take that as a yes! Text Wyatt!” Harley grabbed me by the arm, and she dragged me upstairs.

  
“What are you doing?” I asked and she smiled.

“Your first night out since… You know. You gotta plan! What are you gonna do?” She asked and I chuckled.  
  
“Kieran and I are guys! We hang! We chillax! There’s nothing more to it.” I told her and she scoffed.

  
“Ethan. When’s the last time you’ve ‘hung’ or ‘chillaxed’ with your best guy friend?”  
  


_“Okay, so my BFTF has a point….. Yet again. She knows that I haven’t had a moment of relaxation since Mom and Dad passed. Especially with Kieran! My best guy friend! He knows me just as much as Harley does! So, it’s a big deal because we haven’t hung out in so long!...... Harley’s right! Kieran and I do need to make a plan.”_

“You’re right! I don’t know when the last time Kieran and I have hung out outside of school! I’m gonna make a Harley.” I told her, pulling out a pen and paper.

“Make a plan?”

“Make a list.”

  
“I’ll leave you to it then.” She closed the door behind me, and I smiled. I’ll never get used to having my own room. When Mom and Dad passed, we made new room arrangements. Georgie moved into the attic, I moved into Mom and Dad’s old room, Harley and Morgan share a room, Lewie and Beast share a room and Daphne stays where she always did. Couldn’t fight her on that one.

I faced-timed Kieran and ran my fingers through my hair.

“Hey, what’s up man! How life at the- Jenny! Put that down! That’s Moms! How’s life at the crazy house?” Kieran’s blonde hair and blue eyes made my palms sweat slightly, but I ignored it.

“Nothing much. Except Harley volunteered to watch the littles.”  
  


“Really? Well, no big deal. She can handle it.” I sighed and smiled at his blindness.

“Kieran. Harley’s going to watch the littles. I’m free this weekend!”

“What?! No way! Okay, we have to hang!” He gasped and ran upstairs, and I heard the rattling of papers. “I made a list! We have to do it! You have no choice.”

“No choice. Day off. Got it!” I chuckled and he rolled his eyes.

  
“But you’re right! it’s going to be awesome!” I heard a crash, but not from my house, for once.

  
“Isabella! I’m not explaining that lamp to Mom! Xavier! Put down the scissors!.... I gotta go.” Kieran hung up and I laughed, putting the paper away.

_“Kieran’s excited to hang out with me and he already made a list, so I don’t have to! I’m calling that a win. Plus, one day without something exploding, blowing up breaking, crying, or swearing! This is gonna be great!”_

“GIVE ME BACK DEATHNE!!!”

“YOU TOOK GLORIA! TIME FOR SOME PAYBACK!”

_“……The weekend can’t come soon enough.”_

“Hey! Daphne! Morgan! Separate! Release! Georgie!”

I can’t wait for this weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s a wrap! Thank you so much for reading! If you could leave a review, that’d be great! Have a nice day! :D


End file.
